Not Even Close
by GoldenGirlSherry
Summary: Tony sets Sam straight on a few things.


**Author's note: Like other fans Sam saying that her being without Hank is like Tony being without Angela always ticked me off. Although of course Tony and Angela's look was one of their best. So in this story instead of Tony just giving his blessing he first reads Sam the riot act before he does. The italics of course are what Sam said in the show.**

" _Dad look I love Hank okay and I can't imagine not being with him. It's hard to explain I don't know how to…." Sam looked over at Angela then back to Tony. "It's like you being without Angela. Can't you understand that?!"_

Tony looked over at Angela whose eyes were filled with tears. Sam had a point. He couldn't imagine himself without Angela. Just the thought of it filled him with dread. The fact that he almost experienced it because of his indiscretion with Kathleen was never far from his mind. Luckily though that was all in the past and they were together and about to get married in a few months. But he reasoned how could Sam possible compare her relationship with Hank to his with Angela?! They had only been dating for a few months. They hadn't experienced what Angela and him had. It wasn't just that Sam was young. Marie had been even younger when they had gotten married but they had been dating a lot longer. And of course in Brooklyn at the time couples were getting married young and having babies. He wanted more for Sam. Sure he wanted her to get married someday and have kids of her own but he wanted her to get an education and a degree first. But even if she did have all that there would be no way he would accept her being without Hank was like him being without Angela. There was no comparison. She might as well compare a drop of water with the ocean.

Did Sam and Hank help raise one another's children? Have they seen the good and the bad in each other? Have they supported one another in tough situations? He doubted it. Sam had no idea at all what he and Angela had been through. Okay she did a little since she grew up with them but he had to admit it was ridiculous that she would compare her relationship with Hank to his with Angela.

"So it's like me being without Angela huh?"

"Yes exactly!" Sam felt her hopes rise. Maybe her Dad was finally going to accept her wanting to get married. His next words though dashed all that.

"No Samantha not exactly! There is no comparison! You and Hank here haven't even begun to experience what Angela and I have. "

"Dad I know that! I was just trying to explain that I can't imagine my life without Hank. You feel the same way about Angela don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. And you know what? Maybe you do love Hank. Maybe you could get married today and stay married for the next fifty years. But that isn't the point right now. The point is is that the two of you have no idea at all what it takes to make a relationship work. You have no clue what Angela and I have been through to get to where we are now. Okay yeah Sam you, Mona, and Jonathan have been through some of it but not all of it. You don't know how Angela and I struggled and sacrificed to get where we are today. When you and Hank here experience even a ¼ of that then we'll talk. But until that happens don't you dare compare what you and Hank have to what Angela and I have!"

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just trying to make you understand my-well our position. I know that you and Angela have been through a lot more than we have. But that doesn't mean that Hank and I don't love each other."

"You're right it doesn't."

"And hey you and Mom got married when she was even younger than I am."

"Yeah, we did. But the difference is Samantha we knew each other a lot longer than you and Hank have. But all that aside in that time in Brooklyn people were getting married and having babies. It was just how things were then. But, now you don't have to get married young and have babies. Sure, I would love for you to one day. But not now. Not like this. Of course I can't stop you. You are an adult and if you choose to get married here and now well all I can say Hank is that you better take care of my little girl."

"I will."

"Okay. Well if you're going to do this. Then let's do it."

Sam threw her arms around Tony. "Thank Dad!" she said tearfully. She turned to Hank and held out her hand. "You ready?"

"You bet!" They grinned at each other and walked over to the minister.

Tony walked over to Angela who had been silent throughout the entire conversation. Her eyes held the remnants of unshed tears. He smiled at her and wiped them away.

"Just so you know. I can't imagine myself without you and I never want to. I love you Angela."

"I love you too." She smiled back at him. Unable to resist he leaned forward and softly brushed his lips against hers. They broke apart when they heard Mona yelling for them to get their butts over here!

"So you ready?"

"No, I don't think I'll ever be ready for Sam to get married not even if she were thirty. But, like I said she is an adult."

"Well you certainly have grown up haven't you?" she teased him linking her arm through his. They started walking over to where everyone else was waiting.

"Yes, I have and just so you know it is all your fault!" He winked at her.

"I guess I'm in trouble then aren't I?"

"Yes you are and don't worry. I will find a way to get back at you!"

She smiled wickedly. "Looking forward to it. I'm definitely looking forward to it!"


End file.
